


And The Award Goes To...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Set post the whole 'Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award' thing.AU - In which Triple H is not a thing that happened, but Fliss is.





	And The Award Goes To...

The stress of what was happening with Shane and her father had been getting to Stephanie for a while, she hated that her father had lied to her, she hated that Shane was being quite such an ass about her apparent lack of a legacy and insisting that she as a woman was not worthy. She hated that she was feeling hurt. 

“Fliss... walk with me?”

She was soft-spoken but the way she roughly pushed her brunette, lightly curled, hair out of her ice-blue eyes told the other woman that Stephanie was struggling with something. The two had walked in silence, Fliss reaching for Stephanie’s hand, slipping her hand into Stephanie’s and squeezing lightly, smiling slightly at the woman’s sigh. 

“What’s happening Stephie?”

Her voice is gentle but Fliss is aware that, once they are home and safe, Stephanie will tell her. Stephanie is still silent as they leave the centre, Fliss driving them home in silence, glad that people are so used to her going missing that they won’t bother to ask where she was. She was almost always with Stephanie. 

They got home, Fliss shutting the door and locking it behind them, helping Stephanie with her jacket, hanging her own up before following Stephanie up the stairs, sensing that she was needed, even now. 

“Stephie... please tell me what happened?”

The story comes out slowly, Stephanie almost sobbing by the time she is finished, her head in her hands, knees pulled up to her chest. Fliss had said nothing for a while, gently stroking Stephanie’s back before speaking softly.

“Is there anything you want or need?”

“You. I just need you right now.”

Fliss had smiled softly, kissing Stephanie’s hairline gently even as she shifted so she could look properly into Stephanie’s eyes, her touch soft as, once again, she pushed hair out of Stephanie’s eyes, this time letting her hand tangle into the soft curls. 

“You have me...”

The words, the promise, is real and honest and, before Stephanie can respond, Fliss kisses her softly, letting her passion flow into the kiss, her voice rough even as she moved to undress Stephanie, her own clothing soon discarded even as she moved over Stephanie, easing her back onto the bed, her body fitting snugly against Stephanie’s. 

“You.... you will always be my Princess, my beautiful, strong Boss... my sweet, sexy Stephanie... my girl.”

The tears that sting Stephanie’s eyes are rewarded with a soft noise of passion and love, the girl’s lips slipping over Stephanie’s own tenderly, claiming her fully even as she moved to guide Stephanie against her a little more snugly, wrapping one of Stephanie’s long, well-toned legs around her waist, her touch light even as she trailed her hand from foot downwards, two long, well-trained and claiming, fingers slipping inside her easily, her thumb brushing softly over Stephanie’s clit, the soft whimper rewarded with a smile, Fliss’ kiss deepening even as her pace upped, pushing Stephanie to respond, not once slowing until Stephanie had wrapped both arms around Fliss, her body bucking wildly to meet Fliss’ fingers, coming undone with a near scream, her scream fading into soft sobs, her eyes meeting Fliss’, only inches away, Fliss’ new kiss softer, more loving and less possessive. 

Fliss had eased Stephanie down from her release, gently withdrawing her hand and rolling them so that Stephanie was tucked safely on top of her, the bed-covers wrapped gently over her even as Fliss swept the tears away with tender, loving fingers. 

“Shhh, darling... Shhh now... I’m here.”

A pause, another soft kiss, then.

“I love you, my Stephie.”


End file.
